The Red Revolution of 2018
The Red Revolution of 2018 The Red Revolution was a dramatic event that took place in 2018, ending the Imperial Era of Zhi and ushering in a People's Republic in it's place. The revolution may have seemed immediate and without cause, but many factors led to the Red Revolution. The Revolution lasted almost two years, and forever changed the politics of the Celestial Empire. Through extreme courage and determination, the revolutionary tide was beaten back by Imperial loyalists, and the moderate Republicans were coerced to come back into the fold. The ensuing Coalition of Peace bought in a genuine democracy to the Empire, which was dubbed "Michu". The anniversary of the Revolution (April 18th) is celebrated by the Red Hook Party, despite their status as powerbrokers in the Celestial Parliament. These celebrations, "Hook Parties" are heavily monitored by the Michise Security Forces. Background The Zhi Dynasty, the most ancient nation in Etharia to exist in a continuous form, has been struggling with it's identity and place in the world, since the second world war, the Empire looked at it's neighbours enviously. Internally, several groups of people were discontent with the Imperial order. A large factor was the tightening of the Imperial Examinations in difficulty and financial entry barriers, however, one with connections could simply bribe the examiners to give an easier test to a particularly ambitious official. This breeded resentment, and cronyism in the Imperial system. Eventually, the Zhi was infested by a plague of corrupt, self serving bureaucrats who could once again ignore Imperial degrees. Additionally, was the fall of Yuan to Treko, which inflamed ethno nationalists in Zhi. This eventually erupted, when high ranking military officials declared the People's Republic, based on racial solidarity, and left wing economics, overturning the Imperial Order. Declaration of a New Order The Red Hooks Party was launched by a cadre of military officers, who believed in racial solidarity and advancing the goals of the Herzana people above all others, or driven by Marxist economics. Sensing weakness in the Imperial system with the rise of the Shensheng Empress in 2018, the Rebellion started with a general mutiny and strike, in a rare demonstration of the unions and the military working together against the government directly. The Weishun were quickly forced back, and the People's Republic was declared. The Commitee of Public Safety and the Commitee for the Preservation and Advancement of the Revolution were declared, handling economic and military affairs, respectively. They served the People's Congress together, who elected a Party Chairman. Though the first uprising was in Kuwon, and was only barely able to push back loyalist Weishun Banners, the victory was enough to unify anti Zhi elements, and spead the revolution like a flame in the wind. Kuwon Uprising The Kuwon Uprising started when cells from the Red Hooks Party were able to co-ordinate with local underground unions and arm several thousand union members with military grade weapon, supported by revolutionary veterans, and influenced philosophically by radical strains of Confucianism, led by the controversial figure Xiao Jing, who was a longtime advocate of Zhi's removal. The police force was quickly overwhelmed, and the riot police were attacked by partisans, until the Banner contingent was called into force. Though the slow reaction time allowed the protestors to raid the armoury as well, restricting the loyalists' ability to defend themselves. The Deep White Banner, assigned to garrison Kuwon, was almost overwhelmed, if not for the Garrison commander requesting aid from the Zhengjian Garrison to assist. The extra firepower allowed the revolt to be temporarily controlled. Though a tactical victory, the first battle of Kuwon would draw vital resources away from Zhengjian, that would suffer a similar fate, and would not be as able to defend itself, now that it's resources had been spread thin. Nationwide Uprisings On April 25th, the Zhengjian Uprising begun, and was swiftly able to capture the Garrison commander, leading to a swift surrender. Despite this surrender, many massacres of Weishun civilians began, out of local revolutionary hatred. This galvanised the revolutionary forces, and many simultanious revolts began across the nation. Particularly in multicultural lands, where the Mandu felt Weishun residents were parasitical on the nation. The Imperial forces co-ordinated around Shaotai, but were hindered by poor supply lines, and partisan attacks. Despite the widespread apathy or even support for the Imperial regime, the war was a disaster for the Empire. The Shensheng Empress sat in the Forbidden City till August 2018, when then Red forces threatened to storm in and executed her Majesty. They arranged a "Trial" against her and the Weishun people, for not "fulfilling their racial obligation and being complicit in the supression of the workers." Loyalists were able to remove her from her palace before the trial, and took her to Northurland, in Kanadorika. The Republic of Michu Once the loyalists retreated to Northurland and the Western Mountains, the remaining army elements rallied behind the General Shuko Tang, originally a member of the Imperial High Command, who personally respected the Imperial system, but was driven by power first. On November 4th, Shuko Tang, already the unofficial leader of the anti Revolutionary forces in Zhi, took the capital of Tanghui, Nuche, a previous stronghold of the People's Republic. He declared the foundation of a Republic of Michu, to provide a permanant framework for a post revolutionary government that was independent of Weishun rule. With himself as President of Michu, with temporary supreme executive power. The Republic would promise an election once peace had returned to Michu, so in this end he cut the People's Republic's territory in half. The People's Republic occupied the West of the nation, bar Neihegao, which was contested by Imperial Loyalists, trying to hold the Weishun provinces, as well as Shaotai itself. The Republican forces, with control of Tanghui and it's southern neigbour, were able to isolate Red forces more effectively. With control of the majority of the trained military, and the preferencial support of the people, and crucially, the tacit backing of the Entente, and Treko, the Republic looked on course to win the war. Meanwhile, the foreigners invaded the People's Republic to secure territory and to "secure" the land. The Provinces of Miatu and Kuwang were absorbed into Treko and Kanadorika respectively. Loyalist Base in Northurland The Forbidden City and it's surrounding Palaces were stripped by fleeing Imperial forces, who refused to allow the artefacts within to be seized by the invaders. Additionally, Neihegao province was vital to bring equipment to Shaotai, where the Imperial fleet, that largely remained loyal, was loaded with supplies and men, and shipped to Northurland, where Imperial forces were granted amnesty. Her Majesty started going by Israe, her birth Weishun name, and embracing Kanadorikan culture, making a living by crafting jewelry in the style of the Weishun to fund her luxurious lifestyle, in a similar manner to the Hifuzhou Emperor eighty years before her. During this time, her army of eunuchs and courtiers set up a secondary court in Northurland, a large mansion designed in Zhi's architectural style, called the Eternity Court. Here the loyalists schemed on how to return to their homeland victorious, as the Empress lost hope. On January 19th, the Imperial Navy had finished delivering the supplies to Northurland, and the various officials and dignataries who spoke to the Empress spent days trying to convince her to lead a retaliation war. Though Kanadorikan journalists would frequently interview Israe, through a dark veil to obscure the sight of the Empress. She would give stock answers prepared by eunuchs, and any journalists who asked too personal questions would get silence, and if it was extremely personal, or of sensitive information, Israe would just utter "wambi", and the journalist would be sent out, and usually be killed by criminals, coincidently. Israe fully understood the local language, and was still recognised by the Kanadorikans as the legitimate government of Zhi, feeding her sense of importance, as the war raged in Michu. However, at the end of January, collaborating officials who assisted in running Shaotai for the People's Republic visited the Empress and kowtowed, as if they continued to serve, and reported the incompetence and dereliction that the province had been subjected to in the last few months, starved of resources and sane leadership. He reported that a good half of Shaotai's officials would be supportive of a restoration, and begged the Empress to return to her home nation. This gave her hope once more, and ordered the mobilisation of the Celestial Throne's assets, to create the Imperial Dominatus Company, armed with elite Kanadorikan mercenaries, loyalist veterans from the Weishun banners, and vast amounts of supporting Mandu militias. Retaking the Forbidden City and the End of the Revolution Using the decisive naval advantage from the Empire's two Carriers, and Assault ships, the Imperial Dominatus Company was able to storm Shaotai's starved out garrison, and made it's way towards the Forbidden City, where they were treated as liberators by the province's population. Pekang was defiled heavily by the revolutionaries, and a grand show was made out of tearing down the Revolutionary iconography, while the Forbidden City was sweeped of traps and traitors. The Empress herself arrived with an elite guard to clean up the Inner Sanctum of the complex, and secure the Hall of Harmony, where the Emperors reside. The Revolutionary Commander had gone insane, and declared himself Emperor, living a live of debautchery. He was swiftly executed, and the Empress sat on her throne once again, damaged the City was, it still stood. From this seat of power, the Imperial Dominatus Company launched an attack on the Republican forces in Tanghui, demanding it's surrender. Shuko Tang was called to the Forbidden City, and offered peace, and after lengthy negotiations, a proposed compromise between Imperial tradition, and the democratic Republic. The People's Republic was also invited to terminate hostilities, and the declining Marxists swiftly joined the new Government. The Coalition of Peace was formed, and would have it's first election in 2019. Legacy Category:Michu/Zhi Category:2018 events Category:Civil War